


The Girl and The Child

by CassandraStarflower



Series: castaway [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, technically a minor crossover with dc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: The Girl talks with the Child, post chapters Seven-Nine.
Series: castaway [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184432
Kudos: 5





	The Girl and The Child

**Author's Note:**

> im literally exhausted right now  
> ANyway, this is the conversation that I cut out of the Child's seciton in God knows what chapter, maybe seven, idk anymore, i'm so tired right now  
> have fun

The Girl sat politely on her bicycle, waiting for the Child to finish screaming and hitting the walls. 

They whipped around. “I will strangle Reginald Hargreeves with my own damn belt the moment he arrives down here!” they snarled. 

“I would expect nothing less.” the Girl replied. 

“What are we supposed to do now?” The Child sat down in their chair, huffing. “Wait? The world is falling apart now, thanks to Five and Reginald. And what happened to Ben?” 

The Girl hid her smile behind her hand. “Well, Reginald sent Number Two-Ben into the space between universes, where the Horror lives. It was easy enough to use that spark of life to resurrect Number Six-Ben. He’s made his way to the same universe his siblings are in.” 

The Child shook their head. “I can’t believe you.” 

The Girl merely chuckled. “I needed to do something. It helped, a bit.” 

“World’s still falling apart.” The Child attempted to blow their bangs out of their face. The bleached-white locks fell right back. 

The Girl shrugged. “I know. I don’t know what else we can do but wait.” 

“Wait? For what, the Justice League?” 

“The Umbrella Academy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will hopefully be back soon! With a new chapter! But who knows!   
> Come find me on tumblr @cassandra-starflower!   
> For The Umbrella Academy: @numberfivetheboy  
> For DC/Batfam: @timdrakeisbaby


End file.
